


Teenage Wasteland

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Smut, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Hopper and Joyce try to recapture a bit of their teenage years.





	

Hopper steered the truck up next to the empty bleachers. "You know I could bust you for this, Harrington." He calked to the boy sitting alone in the dark. "I know you smoke it too, Hop." He shot back, taking the last drag from his joint and grounding it out on the bleacher in front of him. 

"Yeah, but I'm better at hiding it. Have a little tact." The older man called. "I won't deny some small town kids a little fun, but you're making me look bad here, kid." 

"You keep doing this just so I'm not officially your drug dealer." Steve said as he stepped down the stairs and came to a stop at Hopper's window, passing the man a small bag with a few joints in it. Hop shushed him. And so this was their little arrangement. Hop wouldn't bust Steve if he shared. Joyce pretended not to smell it on Jonathan's clothes when he came home. 

Hop nodded at Steve. "Need a ride home?" He asked as Boston played softly in the background. "Yeah, cause cruising with the chief of police doesn't look like somethings up at all. Later, Hop." Hopper cushioned one of the joints between his lips, covering it with his cupped hand to light it. 

"Talk about being obvious." Steve said sarcastically. 

"I'm the Chief of Police. I do what I want." Hop said with a wink. He smiled as 'Smokin' started playing. 

 

.  
Joyce heard the familiar engine sound outside of her door and wandered to the porch. He met her there, swaying slightly with a dopey smile. "Hop, are you okay?" 

"More than okay!" He smiled, his eyes red. Joyce moved closer and grabbed him by the front of his uniform, bringing him closer and smelling him. 

"Jim, are you high?" 

"Maybe!" He laughed. 

"You're the worst cop ever." He giggled. Jim Hopper giggled. Joyce couldn't believe he was on her front porch high as a kite, giggling. Giggles turned into full blown guffaws of laugher and Joyce grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him inside. She was thankful her boys were off at the Wheeler's and the Harrington's. 

Hop pressed her against the wall and ran his hands up her sides. "You're so soft. I wanna sink into you." He said, his lips skimming the corner of her mouth. She moved to bite at his bottom lip as his hands wandered beneath her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head and moved his head to kiss the tops of her breasts. With a laugh he buried his face in her cleavage moving his face back and forth. Joyce shoved him backwards as he laughed. "Alright, moment over Hop." She fumed. "I'm sorry baby, come back. Come back!" He said trying to pin her back against the wall. 

"You're high as a Georgia pine and you just motorboated me. Moment over!" She said as she pulled her shirt back on and succeeded in pinning her back against the wall. He smiled against her lips. "I'm sorry baby. I'm like a kid in a candy store with you." He kissed her hard again, his tongue teasing hers and his hands roaming her thighs. 

After several moments of heavy petting Jim pulled back. "What? What's wrong?" She asked and he began laughing again. "Man have I got to pee!" He laughed. "And I'm so hungry!" Joyce rolled her eyes. "Go pee then you can raid my pantry." 

"And your panties!" He giggled. 

He wandered to the bathroom as Joyce went to the kitchen, gathering up several bags of chips and a few can sodas. They used to do this sort of thing all the time back in high school, but now as grown ups? And with him Chief of Police? 

Joyce smoked several cigarettes at her kitchen table and when he didn't emerge from the bathroom, she grew a little concerned. 

She knocked at the bathroom door. "Jim, you okay in there?" 

"Come in!" He called in a sing song voice. Afraid of what she may see, Joyce turned the doorknob and peeked inside. Hop sat in her bathtub, his legs slung over the side. The high window above the shower was open and letting the smoke out. "I'll share if you bring snacks." He said, offering his joint in her direction. 

 

.  
Hop and Joyce sat hip to hip in the bathtub, intimately close because of the limited space. "I can't believe we're high right now." Joyce slurred, digging in the bag of chips in her lap. Jim slurped his soda loudly. "Free weed is one of the perks of the job!" He smiled. "We can do this more often, you know." 

"I never should have let you talk me into this." 

He turned her face to his and kissed her, reaching between her legs and into the bag of chips. "Turn that big brain of yours off for a minute, will ya?" He said, passing her the joint while he ate the handful of chips he had retrieved. She took another hit and he closed his eyes tightly before blinking several times, his eyes red and watery. "Fuck. I think it really just hit me." 

"You're so stoned!" She laughed, turning his face to hers and looking in his eyes. "You can barely keep your eyes open!" He rubbed the chip dust from his hands into the knees of this uniform. She outed the stub of the joint in the tub drain. "If this shirt didn't have so many buttons-" he began and forgot where he was going mid sentence. 

"What?" 

He looked at her and grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Hell if I know!" He did however kick off his shoes and began unzipping his pants. "What are you doing now?" Joyce asked as he lifted his hips, wiggling out of his uniform pants. He kicked them off and out of the tub. "That's better!" He began meticulously trying to unbutton his shirt, putting what little focus he had left into the job.

"Hop, what are you doing?"

His hand traveled up her thigh to the crotch of her cotton shorts. Joyce swatted him away. "God, do you ever stop?" She laughed. Hop, having gotten half of his buttons undone, kissed her shoulder. 

"I feel so good. I just want to make you feel good." He mumbled, his face buried in the material of her shirt. He pulled her hips up and into his lap, turning to sit correctly in the tub with her sitting on him, his knees bent in the tiny tub. She lay back against his chest comfortably and his hand slid down her belly past the waistband of her shorts. With a few motions Joyce was arching her back against him. "Oh, just like that." She moaned as his hand moved between her thighs. "Oh god, Hop!" 

 

.  
Jonathan poked his head in every room, calling for his Mom. Their car and Hop's truck were parked in the driveway. Steve told him about his run in with Hop earlier. 

The couch and living room were dark. "Mom!" He called out to the darkened house, growing concerned. "Hop!" He room door stood open, the room dark. "Mom?" He called into the empty room. He was about to turn away when he noticed the sliver of light under the bathroom door. He scrunched up his face, preparing himself for whatever he may see. "Mom? Hop?" He called as he stuck his head in the doorway. 

Joyce lay in Hop's lap in the tub, the big man crammed into the tiny space. They both were sound asleep, Joyce curled on her side against his broad chest and Hop's head lolled to the side. 

Jonathan immediately understood what had transpired, chemical substance wise. Hop had gotten high, and he had shared. Jonathan quietly closed the door and left them to sleep. They both would be sore when they woke up from the position they were in, and he figured that would be punishment enough. 

Even the adults in this town need a little fun once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if their high actions weren't consistent with an actual high. I had no real life experience of my own to go on here lol.


End file.
